Workplace
A workplace is a place where someone work w complete with long hours, coffee breaks, minimum wage, office politics, dangerous gossip and turmoil that can spread like wildfire if not careful. History The workplace started out with a small group of cavemen who made tools and other things to hunt and build shelters. Also during the Stoner Age workshops or they're usually located in caves and served as manufacturing and financial institutions. Over the years there has been evidence in cave drawings of old blueprints to numerous of projects undertaken by the Stoner Age people who wanted to build more advanced buildings before they get wiped out. Issues in a Workplace Gossip in the workplace is a common issue. People can say rude things about anyone, in the long run, it might come on them in the form of getting their ass kicked by the hero. This shows how dumb humans are just talking about people with such hatred really reflect that their sad life is just a crazy fit. Workplace Relationships Turning Sour by Coworkers Traditionally the romantic workplace relationships involve the degree of intimacy between coworkers. These connections can be categorized into three different classifications: romantic partnership, sexual partnership, and combination partnership. Romantic partnerships involve a strong emotional attachment and close connection between partners without sexual relations. Sexual partnerships involve a partnership with no intimate connection, strictly a physical, sexual relationship. Combination partnerships involve a combination of both sexual and romantic relations amongst individuals. Romantic workplace relationships play a complicated role for those involved in the relationship and employees working with the partners. They have been known to create polarization in the workplace, employee distraction, and feelings of awkwardness among other employees. Those involved; however, have had results positive results in the workplace of increased performance, higher motivation, and overall job satisfaction... Here Comes the Epic Fight This can turn bad when a pack of dumbass coworkers decides to backstab you and spread rumors and wage an office war against you because their just jealous pieces of crap that were bred to ruin live. No wonder have a RELATIONSHIP AT WORK is a dangerous thing. Rabid bosses, insane sadistic coworkers, and rumor spreading tramps causes discord. Here is a summary of things that a heroic worker goes through: *8:00 to 9:00 AM The main character will have a sweet moment with his woman. Until a band of marauding coworkers starts to taunt them. *10:00 to 12:00 PM He will form alliances to get back at the evil boss *12:30 to 1:00 PM a game of cat and mouse begins when a bunch of coworkers is killed off by the hero's allies. *1:00 to 3:30 the battle is on as loyal forces and rebel forces clash with staplers and pencils. The boss tries to flee from the war. But he's caught by the hero whose briefcase is much larger. Who's the Real Winner? At the end of the day, the main boss was killed by his own henchmen for stealing their paychecks and going to a faraway country. Meanwhile, the hero exposes the truth on every computer in the building and the mob breaks out. This point the hero sweeps his woman off her feet and makes a daring escape to the window by breaking is and swinging on a cable. The boss is brutally beaten senseless and his henchmen take turns kicking the crap out of him. Category:Jobs You Want to Quit Category:Battles Category:Occupations